By The Grace of Michael
by tiaralshelton
Summary: When he was young, Mike Ross died in that car crash with his parents, but by the Grace of the Archangel, Michael, he was brought back to life. But grace comes with a price. Mike must now become a guardian angel to someone who needs him. And that someone is the man he loves. Harvey Specter.
1. Chapter 1

**So, I've had this prompt in my head for a while now and didn't know if I was going to write it. Please read and review and tell me if I should continue.** **Disclaimer: I don't own Suits.**

* * *

He hadn't heard the word in a long time. He remembered it though, from a dream far ago. It had been a dream full of light and darkness at the same time.

It had confused him when he was young, to be this alone, but then floating in bliss at the same time. He hadn't heard the word in a long time. He remembered it though, from a dream far ago. It had been a dream full of light and darkness at the same time.

It had confused him when he was young, to be this alone, but then floating in bliss at the same time. He remembered how the dream had seemed so long to him. Almost like years had passed. But then he remembers waking up, feeling all that pain and realizing only minutes had gone by.

In the long, but short dream, he remembered voices speaking over him then speaking to him. Speaking the word. Grace. Grace. Then calling his name. Michael. He wanted to say they should call him Mike, but he had no voice to speak.

When the dream finally ended and he had woken up alone, but brand new. The voices had still spoken to him. He had gone from home to home asking who the voices were and every time he would be shipped off, assumed crazy, or abused. Until he got back to his Grammy and he was hesitant to ask her who, but he did. And she told him of stories of the angels who had kept him alive that night. Told him of a great angel who had the same name as him. She had taken him to church every Sunday and he listened to the stories, but as he got older, he heard the voices less and got less interested in the angels.

He'd gotten depressed, wondering why his parents had to go but he didn't and hating the angels for not saving them too. He had met Trevor, a demon of a boy, who had poisoned him into bad decisions. His life took a downward spiral.

And then he met Harvey and things were still stressful, but better. That is until he started to hear the voices again. That word and that name.

He hadn't been able to sleep and Harvey, the man he was in love with, was riding his ass about a case. When he finally managed to get out of Pearson Hardman at a reasonable hour, me time. He remembered how the dream had seemed so long to him. Almost like years had passed. But then he remembers waking up, feeling all that pain and realizing only minutes had gone by.

In the long, but short dream, he remembered voices speaking over him then speaking to him. Speaking the word. Grace. Grace. Then calling his name. Michael. He wanted to say they should call him Mike, but he had no voice to speak.

When the dream finally ended and he had woken up alone, but brand new. The voices had still spoken to him. He had gone from home to home asking who the voices were and every time he would be shipped off, assumed crazy, or abused. Until he got back to his Grammy and he was hesitant to ask her who, but he did. And she told him of stories of the angels who had kept him alive that night. Told him of a great angel who had the same name as him. She had taken him to church every Sunday and he listened to the stories, but as he got older, he heard the voices less and got less interested in the angels.

He'd gotten depressed, wondering why his parents had to go but he didn't and hating the angels for not saving them too. He had met Trevor, a demon of a boy, who had poisoned him into bad decisions. His life took a downward spiral.

And then he met Harvey and things were still stressful, but better. That is until he started to hear the voices again. That word and that name.

He hadn't been able to sleep and Harvey, the man he was in love with, was riding his ass about a case. When he finally managed to get out of Pearson Hardman at a reasonable hour, he was dead on his feet.

Harvey had told him he was useless until he got some rest and Donna's looks pretty much said the same.

He stepped out into the cold air and it did nothing to wake him up, but he sucked in a deep breath, shook himself into awareness and unlocked his bike.

He'd gotten about halfway home when he just couldn't take anymore. The voices were shouting at him. He thought he was crazy. Schizophrenic even. He felt like he needed help. He finally stopped his bike where he was and covered his ears with his hands.

Michael. Michael! MICHAEL!

"What!?" He screamed, finally acknowledging it with tears in his eyes. Suddenly, the voices were gone and the only thing he could hear was the too late sound of a car horn and the loud noise of impact. He didn't even remember walking out into the street. Didn't even remember when the voices stopped yelling words and started yelling warnings.

All he could remember was that split second of silence then those next moments of pain. And then he was floating again. All alone, but feeling all that bliss.

He could stay there forever and sleep. Just until Harvey needed him again. He liked that idea, that feeling. He liked it a lot. But he knew he wasn't off the hook yet. No, things were never that easy.

So, when in this darkness of light, Mike say a face with soft features and sad eyes, he knew he didn't have time for rest.

Not anymore.

~*Suits*~

Harvey had just gotten into bed when he got the call. It had been a long day of him yelling at Mike because the kid had been too tired to think straight. Harvey liked to pretend he didn't care about the kid's personal problems, but Mike Ross had somehow snuck into his heart and planted his seeds of caring in the cold soil.

He'd say it was a little bit more that caring, everything he did for Mike, if he was less of a man, but he wast. And he wasn't going to say anything on the matter at all.

But now that he'd heard what the nurse at some hospital was telling him over the phone, he'd wished he'd opened his mouth sooner.

"_Are you Harvey Specter_?" Yes. "_You're listed in our system as Michael Ross's next of kin._" Harvey rolled his eyes. What did this kid do now? Crash his bike and get a boo boo? "_I'm sorry to tell you this, Mr. Specter, but Mr. Ross has been in an accident. A hit and run. He's in surgery as we speak, and I can't tell you much on his condition, but when Mr. Ross was brought in, he was not doing to great._"

Harvey's heart was in his throat. Mike was in an accident. A hit and run. He wasn't doing to great.

Harvey suddenly didn't care about going to bed anymore. He was up and dressed and calling Ray all in a five minute period. Ray was quick and showed up only five minutes after that.

On the way to the hospital, he called Donna, trembling hands gripping his phone tight. She said she would meet him there. And she did.

She waited with him as they watch the doors, wanting a doctor to come and give them some good news. But when a doctor finally did come out, he was covered in blood and a sullen look on his face.

"Family of Michael Ross?"

Donna and Harvey both stood and approached.

"Hi, my name is Doctor Talley. Now, when Michael was brought it, he had severe lacerations to his abdomen and spleen, a dislocated shoulder, and his helmet did little to prevent head injury.

I've had to go in and remove his spleen and the lacerations were all cleaned and closed, but we lost him three times on the table and once in the ambulance and his head injury caused swelling to his brain. He is currently in a coma until the swelling goes down. But to be honest, Mr. Specter, nothing is looking good right now."

Harvey's world dropped oh from under him. Lacerations, head injury, swelling, and coma._Damn it, Mike!_

"Can we see him?" Donna asked in a shaky voice. The doctor nodded and took them to the room.

Harvey almost broke down when he saw his associate laid up in the bed, looking so small, bruises and damages. He sat by the bed and looked over the small man and everywhere seemed to delicate to touch.

Donna watched him as he hung hung his head and murmured this to his associate, best friend and love. She did break out in tears.

"Come on, Mike. You can't do this to me. I don't think I can cope without you there to tell me I'm wrong and quote _Top Gun_. Come on, kid. I can't be me without you."

_I need you._


	2. I'm Not Giving Up

**A/N: I know this chapter is short and a little weird, but I'll explain things better a little later.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Suits.**

* * *

_Angels were supposed to be kind. Angels didn't lie. Angels kept you safe at every turn, but kept out of sight at every look._

_All that there? Somewhat true._

_Angels tended to be as kind as humans, which meant not often. Angels did try to keep from lying, but would if they had to. Angels frolicked around heaven, happy and uncaring of the world below. You never had to worry about seeing one on earth unless it was fallen. Angels were jerks with wings who threw off the impression of love and happiness when you looked at them._

_But Guardians and Archangels were a different story. They were the hard workers. They were the fighters and protectors. They knew kindness mattered. They knew the truth was better than the lie. They were angels too, but they weren't the same._

_Pure angels were created and placed in heaven. Guardians were born of humans blessed with the grace of an Archangel and Archangels were born of select fallen Guardians._

_There was becoming a shortage of both warriors because it took long periods of time to train a Guardian and not every fallen Guardian became an Archangel._

_Mike Ross was just the beginning of an army of the second strongest angels to be. But the demons seemed to be getting just as strong._

_Hopefully, he wouldn't be alone for too long._

~*SUITS*~

**_One Year Later_**

Harvey was depressed. Or so a woman with some weak degree keeps telling him.

He could sue the hospital for all they're worth and then some for all the shit they've pulled so far. And he probably would once Mike woke up.

In the year that Mike had been in a coma, Harvey had been the only one not willing to give up on the man, but everyone else had.

_"He has no brain activity, Mr. Specter. We should really start thinking of organ donation before they start to fail. It's a miracle they haven't yet."_

_"No. I'm not pulling the plug on him. I'll just get him transferred to another hospital if you're not willing to take care of him until he wakes up."_

_"But he's not going to wake up, Mr. Specter. And we can't risk transferring him right now."_

_"Because you want his organs for your hospital. You don't even care about him. I love him and you don't even care."_

_"Mr. Specter-"_

_"No! Get out. I want a new doctor."_

Harvey sighed. That argument was five months ago. And since then, the good doctor had called in a psyche council to talk to Harvey and maybe convince someone that he wasn't in his right mind to be power of attorney for Michael Ross.

Yeah, right.

Every night, after work, Harvey came to visit Mike and read case files to him. Sometimes he just sat there with his head laid on the bed next to the man and holding his hand. Donna would be there those times to convince Harvey to go home and get some sleep.

Tonight, though, he had brought his laptop and Mississippi Burning ready to watch, but something stopped him. Mike stopped him.

How could someone whom supposedly had no brain activity look so alive and healthy?

"I'm not giving up on you, Mike." He took the man's hand and squeezed. "Do you hear me? I'm not giving up." He started to let go, but he felt Mike's hand twitch.

Harvey's heart rate jumped high and he tensed up.

"Can you hear me, Mike?" He felt the hand twitch again and he sucked in a breath. "Okay, I'm going to call a doctor." Excitement had him trembling as he reached over and pressed the nurses button.

Mike's eyes flickered a little and Harvey couldn't contain himself.

"What is it, Mr. Specter?" A nurse stepped up to the bed and looked at the monitors behind the bed.

"He moved! He squeezed my hand twice when I was talking to him and his eyes just moved! Watch." He ran his fingers through the blond's hair. "Mike, can you hear me? Come on, Mikey. Give me something."

It took a second, but Mike slowly turned his head towards Harvey and moved his eyes under closed lids. The nurse gasped.

"Let me go get the doctor." She ran out. Harvey smiled, tears in his eyes.

"I knew you would come back, Mike. I knew." He bent and kissed his forehead. "I knew it."


End file.
